Not applicable.
The present invention relates to the venting of an ink jet nozzle.
Recently, micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) have become increasingly popular. One use of such a system is in the ejection of ink in an ink jet printing device. It is important in such devices to have efficient operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient operation of an ink jet nozzle when constructed on a MEMS scale.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a micro-mechanical nozzle having thermal actuator which includes a hydrophobic surface surrounded by other hydrophobic surfaces. A method of reducing the operation energy requirements of said actuator comprises the step of providing an air inlet in fluid communication with said hydrophobic surface. The air inlet allow the flow of air into and out of a volume adjacent said hydrophobic surface. Further, the air inlet is surrounded by hydrophobic material and includes a plurality of small spaced apart holes.